


Sick Days

by Carsinning



Series: Short Story Collection [10]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinning/pseuds/Carsinning
Summary: MC gets sick and Seven almost feels bad





	Sick Days

  _"I'm dying...!"_

  _"You just have a cold, you're no-"_

  _"I said I'm dying!"_

MC groaned as she squirmed around, repositioning the blanket as she turned herself into a human burrito. She looked up at Saeyoung almost pitifully, her eyes were glassy and face was as red as a tomato. She sniffed a few times and rubbed her nose with the sleeve of her sweater. There were tissues all over the couch and coffee table from her not wanting to get up to throw them away.

She looked miserable and the redhead felt bad for her. He went to the bathroom to find the strongest cold medicine he could and brought it out to her, opening the packet of pills for her and dropping the capsules in her hand before making his way into the kitchen to get her a glass of water. When he came back out, he sat next to her and handed the glass over to her. 

She popped the medicine in her mouth, quickly taking a swig of the water to wash away the waxy taste the pills left in her mouth. She sat the glass on the end table, moving so she could rest her head on Saeyoung's shoulder "I feel awful.. and hungry" she whined, sniffing again 

"Well.. next time you won't stay outside during a storm just to watch it now will you?" He lightly scolded, teasing her a bit. 

MC lulled her head back onto the cushion of the couch and glared at him "It was a good idea at the time and everything looked pretty.. shut up."

Saeyoung let out a lighthearted chuckle and rolled his eyes "I told you that you were going to get sick if you let yourself get soaking wet like that but you didn't listen" he stuck his tongue out at her 

She pouted and mimicked him, a sneeze following thereafter. She groaned again, reaching for a tissue to blow her nose. He boyfriend reached over to rub her back in a comforting manner, not knowing what else to do except give her medicine and orange juice to help relieve the symptoms.  
"What do you want to eat?" He asked, quickly remembering her stating she was hungry.

"I don't know.. can you make some homemade soup?" She requested.  
MC made it awfully hard to say no when she looked so miserable yet cute all wrapped up like that. 

"But what if I give you canned soup?"

"I'll sneeze on you if you do that"

"Alright, fair point."


End file.
